oroncampaignsettingfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Empire of Sol Invictus
Sol Invictus is famed for its golden, sun-baked fields of grain. Ruled by a Grand Praetor from the Capitol city of Validus, they possess considerable military might. Two centuries ago, their esteemed Emperor died and ascended into the heavens, becoming the green star known as Sol Invictus. Its people treat their posthumous Emperor as a deity in his own right, and its government is dedicated to his veneration and teachings. Honour-duels are common, though actual deaths are rare - The shame of defeat is considered punishment enough. Sol Invictus also bears host to a colony of Topaz Dragons, from who the Topaz Knights derive their name and lineage. Positive Aspects: Possesses a fair and just judicial system based around honour and the upholding of good behaviour. Criminals are rarely executed as rehabilitation and labour punishment is favoured. Negative Aspects: While their laws serve to protect and uphold a just and righteous lifestyle, it leaves little room for the crafty and underhanded to prosper. Many visitors are also surprised when they find themselves inadvertently insulting a Godswardian, and find themselves swept up in rules and litigation should they refuse a duel of honour. 'Society and Culture' Saints are Godswardian heroes of great repute. They usually have some sort of magical power or artefact. Only the Grand Praetor of Sol Invictus and the King of Sin can declare a person to be a Saint. 'Buildings' Architecture is highly valued in the city-centres, and skilled artisans and designers are often wealthy and well-paid for their services, despite the fact that the style of buildings has not changed much in the last 600 years. Halls of Law combine military academies, temples and judicial courts into one. There are various Halls of Law, each adhering to different schools of thought and ideals. Many farmland castles dot the landscape, ranging from simple towers to gargantuan fortresses. 'Notable Personalities' *The Grand Praetor – Ruler and spiritual leader of Sol Invictus, he has forfeited his own name and taken on that of his country and liege, Sol Invictus. He is the seventh Grand Praetor. *Septimus Broadblade – Hailed as the last great hero and a veteran of many wars, he is now retired, spending his days teaching prospective would-be heroes how to get the job done. 'Noble Houses' House Margrave (Sol) Motto: “The sky’s the limit” House emblem/colour: Dragon, Tan Domains: Air, Law House Margrave take residence in Validus, the capitol city of Sol Invictus. This modest city is extremely crowded. It is mainly constructed of stone. It is defended by a formidable army and its most noteworthy feature is the huge marble temple of Sol Invictus, from which the Grand Praetor rules the land. House Zeromus (Sol) Motto: “Towards the star-lit sky” House emblem/colour: Sapling, indigo and silver Domains: Plants, Darkness The city of Astrum is ruled by House Zeromus. It is a huge, well-populated city built predominantly of stone and defended by a deep and treacherous moat. It is well known for its remarkably beautiful women. Most of its revenue comes from textiles.